


Day 12: Genderswap

by ImagineBeatles



Series: Magical Mystery Smut Month [13]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Beatles, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Lesbian Sex, Lingerie, Magical Mystery Smut Month, Multiple Orgasms, My first lesbian smut, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, female!John, female!Paul, high femme!paul, lipstick lesbian paul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: Penny Mary McCartney and Judy "Jude" Lennon met during a village fete in 1956, when Penny watched Jude's band perform. They have been dating ever since. Sometimes Penny gets a bit needy and wants some attention. Jude is more than happy to give her some.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: Magical Mystery Smut Month [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811731
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	Day 12: Genderswap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frogchorus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogchorus/gifts).



> This my first attempt at writing lesbian sex, so please go easy on me. I was so nervous about writing this for some reason and I hope it worked out well. This is partly dedicated to daisy, who is too good and pure for this world and who deserves lots of love and happiness and all the good things in life.

“Jude…”

It was a Tuesday afternoon and the two girls were spending their day in Jude’s bedroom, skipping school in favour of spending some time together now Jude’s aunt Mimi was out of town for the day. Jude, or Judy as Mimi and her other relatives kept calling her — a name she despised with so much fervour she insisted on being called Jude by anyone always — was writing by her desk, scribbling nonsense into her notebook as she worked on another one of her short stories. Her cat Elvis lay in her lap, purring contently as he dozed there, and music was playing over the radio to her right. 

Behind her, her girlfriend Penny had taken a seat on her bed, her back propped up against the wall, and her guitar in her lap as she softly strummed along with the songs on the radio. She managed rather well, even with those songs she didn’t really know yet, and was humming along too, providing the perfect background music while Judy worked on her own artistic endeavours. 

It was almost the perfect lazy afternoon: first they tried to write a song or two, before moving to work on their individual hobbies, simply enjoying each other’s presence. Or so Jude had thought until she had heard Penny’s voice coming from the bed, oddly tight and tender, asking attention in a way that Jude immediately recognised. 

Pausing in her writing, she looked up, staring out of the window ahead of her as she waited. 

“Jude…” Penny’s voice came again, more insistent now, high-pitched, and Jude knew that tone well. Already she felt her body reacting as she felt a pleasant twist in her stomach. “Jude…”

When Jude still did not react, her girlfriend huffed and for a moment it was silent — too silent — until Jude suddenly felt something hard and plastic hit the back of her head. 

“Hey!” she exclaimed, her body jerking as she reached for the space where the thing had hit her, the cat jumping up in alarm at the sudden movement and running out of the room with an annoyed “meow”, clearly insulted. Laughter erupted behind her and turning around Jude saw Penny laughing into his hand, her plastic plectrum laying a few feet away from her on the floor. 

“Well, you shouldn’t ignore me, then!” she said, her bubbly laughter changing into amused chuckles. Jude grinned back at her, struck by how gorgeous she looked, sitting there on her bed; how she had ever managed to find someone as hot and pretty as her, Jude would never truly understand. 

She was simply stunning. She always was, possessing a kind of sweet but elegant beauty that could give Audrey Hepburn a run for her money, even at the age of sixteen. With her face long and oval, her eyes appeared even larger than they actually were as they appeared from underneath her side-swept fringe, her eyebrows shaped with what could only have been minute care, arched and thin. Her hair, shiny and so dark it appeared almost black at times, rested in heavy finger waves just above her shoulders, which appeared narrow and thin underneath her woollen cardigan. She wore a breezy checkered shirt underneath, tucked into a skirt that wrapped tightly around her waist, flowing out and ending right below her knee. Usually, Jude struggled not to stare at her for too long, but now, like this, she looked even more gorgeous than usual. 

Even more so with the way she was sitting now, her legs spread a little and her knees drawn up, allowing Jude an easy look up her shapely legs and below her skirt. 

The sight caused Jude’s throat to squeeze shut. Already she could hear the way the layered material of the skirt would ruffle at her touch, causing her to feel a pleasant tingle between her legs. 

“You’ll regret that!” she warned, and when Penny’s eyes grew wide, already guessing what was about to come, Jude jumped from her seat and lurched towards the bed. Penny screamed at the sudden movement, and raised her arms over her head to protect herself, still laughing as Jude tackled her, trapping the guitar between their bodies. 

“No! Please! Ah!” Penny cried out as Jude straddled her, and grabbing both of the girl’s wrists, Jude pinned them against the wall , trapping her there as she sat herself down in Penny’s lap. 

Looking down at her, Jude grinned, watching in amusement as Penny pretended to struggle under her, knowing that if she really wanted she could get out of her hold within seconds. She had a bright flush on her cheeks, and her hazel eyes were dark as they looked up at her, shimmering with both amusement and excitement, making it more than clear what she wanted. 

“Don’t pretend you didn’t want this,” Jude said, tightening her hold on Penny’s wrists as she leaned in, letting her breath ghost over the other girl’s lips, glossy and red and more than a little tempting. Penny’s eyes fluttered close for a moment, her chin angling up in anticipation. 

“Kiss me,” she said, whispering it almost, and while it should have sounded pleadingly, it instead came out as a command — a command Jude found herself obeying, moaning as her lips pressed against hers, soft and plump as they immediately kissed back. 

“D’you get tired of playing guitar, then?” Jude asked as the kiss broke, smiling as she opened her eyes to meet Penny’s gaze. The girl shrugged in response, a mischievous grin appearing on her lips.

“Got tired of waiting for you to finally give me some attention.” 

“I thought we would have a nice  _ quiet  _ day.”

“A quiet day? While your aunt is away and we have the whole house to ourselves?” 

“We still have to be quiet for the students,” Jude pointed out, meaning the three men her aunt Mimi was housing for some extra money, but her gaze was already drifting to Penny’s lips again. 

“They’re not in either, you know,” Penny pointed out, almost as if letting her in on a secret, and Jude could feel her heated breath on her lips, pulling her in even more, “they’re away to attend lectures and all that.”

“How boring.”

“All the better for us,” Penny said and when Jude kissed her a second time, she let out a content little moan, her smile widening so much they almost had to break the kiss. 

Sliding her hands down, Jude took the guitar from Penny’s lap and placed it on the floor beside the bed, making room for herself, while Penny grabbed her by her waist, trying impatiently to pull her in closer. Resuming their kiss, Penny’s fingers played with the fuzzy material of Jude’s blue jumper, and with eager pulls she began trying to remove it from her black quarter-length trousers, eager to get on with things. 

Jude’s hands, meanwhile, were all over her, grasping at every inch of her body, her waist, her arms, her legs, her thighs, her neck, her sides, before coming to cup her breast, giving it a gentle squeeze through her clothes. 

“Jude…” Penny moaned, pulling away to gasp for a breath, and Jude swallowed at the way her plump lips wrapped around her name. Looking down, her eyes drifted eagerly over her girlfriend’s body, mentally mapping out all the places she wanted to touch and kiss her. 

“You’re so beautiful,” she said, sounding almost breathless. Penny blushed as she forced her eyes open, meeting her girlfriend’s gaze, a soft smile playing on her lips. 

“Says the girl with a face straight from a classic Greek painting…” she said, bringing a hand up to cup Jude’s cheek, her thumb caressing her lower lip. She touched her with devotion, as if there was a prayer in her touch, and when Jude leaned in again, there was a possessiveness to the kiss, Penny’s tongue slipping inside to curl around hers with an insistence that seemed to say “mine”. Jude’s heart raised in her throat, the adoration in the other girl’s touches being almost too much. 

When Penny broke the kiss to press butterfly kisses along her jaw, her cheeks and her nose, Jude once more felt her playing with the material of her jumper. Right away, she went to remove the offending article of clothing, exposing her peach bullet bra, before returning her lips to Penny’s with a needy moan, both of her hands around the girl’s jaw to pull her in close. She moaned as Penny hands found her breasts, delicate fingers slipping over the satin and eagerly feeling at the soft flesh. 

“Off,” the girl murmured, and with a cheeky grin, Jude obeyed, pulling back and sitting up before she reached behind herself to undo the clasp. Penny watched eagerly from underneath her, biting her bottom lip as she caressed Jude’s side with her hands, her eyes moving between Jude’s eyes and her chest. When the bra came loose, she wasted no time, sitting up and pressing her lips to the naked skin, her hands coming to cup both of them in her palms, her red painted nails standing out in stark contrast to Jude’s white skin. 

“God, Pen…” Jude moaned, laying her hands in the other girl’s hair as she looked down to see her kissing and licking at her breasts. She had her eyes closed in pleasure, as if she was doing this more for herself than for her partner, and only occasionally opened them to look up at the girl whose tits she was worshipping with such reverence. Jude groaned at the sight alone, and when Penny closed her lips around a nipple, the groan transformed into a quiet whine, Penny’s tongue coming out to lick at it, circling the little nip, before she began to suck. 

Before she could go on much longer and Jude forgot what she had actually wanted to do to the other girl, she gently pulled Penny back by her hair. She forced her back down onto the bed with a sweet kiss, and began moving her way down her body, her fingers playing with the many layers of clothing she found on the way. 

Kissing her neck, she removed Penny’s cardigan first, slipping it off mindlessly throwing it away, before moving her fingers to quickly undo the first buttons of her shirt, exposing the girl’s strapless longline bra. It was a particularly pretty one, made out of pretty pink lace, see through around the breasts to expose her pretty pink nipples. Moving lower, she pushed her head between them, kissing her there as her fingers moved down to move up the girl’s flowy skirt. Penny let out a trembling moan as her hands slid over the bare skin of her legs. 

Jude knew, of course, that Penny actually preferred tighter clothes. She liked the kind that Jude always wore, and like Jude, she too enjoyed the freedom quarter length trousers provided. Her father, however, protective over his two girls, especially since the early death of his wife, didn’t allow for those types of clothing, insisting that Penny and her sister wore “proper” skirts that went at least an inch or two below the knee, preferably with a sweater or blouse. The tight shirt she was wearing now, looking almost obscene, half opened and untucked as it was now, had been a compromise, her father allowing it as long as she wore a cardigan over it.

Still, on most days, Penny took a change of clothes with her, using either the school toilets or Jude’s home to switch out her flowy skirts for tighter ones that at least showed off her knees when she sat down or a pair of trousers. Jude had even seen her take in her skirts herself to make them shorter, thus tricking her father as she could prove they were the skirts he had bought her. 

But Jude had always liked her flowy skirts. They were feminine and pretty, and she liked the way they ruffled when she moved, or how they twirled when she did. More than that, she liked creeping her hand up underneath them, her touches light and teasing over Penny’s white skin as she reached for what she knew the younger girl hid underneath. 

Sliding her hand up now, Penny’s breath hitching as her legs fell open, Jude found herself doing just that and she let out a needy whine as her fingers stroked the satin material of her panties. Looking up, she caught her girlfriend’s eyes and shot her a wink before moving further down, hitching her skirt and petticoat up further, so she could duck her head between her legs and kiss the inside of her lower thigh. 

“Jude…” Penny whispered again, her hands moving down to grasp at the girl’s auburn hair as Jude slid closer, her hands on Penny’s knees to push them further apart. “Don’t tease me.”

“Are you sure?” Jude asked in return, grinning against the girl’s bare thigh, which shook a little in anticipation. Penny let out a little gasp as she bit down the soft flesh, creating a tiny little mark that would last maybe a few days at the most. 

“Very,” Penny replied. 

Pulling back, Jude made quick work of the girl’s skirt, undoing the back buttons, before sliding it off. Next, she pushed up her white petticoat and pulled it over her head. The short nylon and cotton girdle came off next as Jude lowered the zipper holding it in place and dragged it down the girl’s legs, leaving her only her panties, half-unbuttoned shirt and bra. 

Leaning up, Jude quickly took off her own trousers too before giving Penny one last kiss on the lips, smiling at the smear of lipstick around the girl’s mouth — she had done that! — and lowering her head to tease at the pink waistband of her underwear with her mouth. 

Penny moaned weakly at the sight. And cocking her head back, her hands once more tangled themselves into Jude’s hair, urging her to get on with it already as she pushed her down, causing a chuckle to bubble up from Jude’s throat. 

“Impatient,” she murmured and she could almost  _ hear  _ the way Penny rolled her eyes. 

“I told you not to tease,” she said, and when Jude moved lower to press a simple kiss to the white satin, she bucked her hips up. 

“You tease me all the time, Pen. This is merely a bit of fun.”

Penny huffed in response, but both knew she had a point. Penny enjoyed being a flirt and a tease, and Penny was well aware she would never miss out on an opportunity to give into that side of herself when given the chance, no matter how many complaints Jude shot at her in return. Playful, Penny described it. Frustrating was the word Jude used. 

But despite the opportunity for well deserved revenge, Jude decided not to waste anymore time and hooked three of her fingers into the younger girl’s panties, lowering them slowly to expose her pussy. Saliva gathered at her mouth at the sight alone, pretty and pink like the rest of her with dark curls at the top. 

“Beautiful,” she whispered, and Penny let out a muffled noise as Jude pressed her lips to the soft flesh, bringing up a hand to bite down a finger. Dropping the panties to the floor, Jude made herself comfortable between Penny’s smooth thighs and opened them up a bit more as she kissed the sensitive skin high up on her inner thigh. 

“You’re already wet…” she said as her eyes took in the sight of her. 

“Jude, for fuck’s sake…” Penny whined, embarrassed and tried to close her legs, but found herself unable to with Jude lying between them. Smiled, Jude looked up at her, capturing her eye as she shuffled closer and pressed her mouth lower, finding the soft wetness, and earning herself a loud groan as Penny’s thighs tightened around her. 

“Oh  _ fuck…”  _

Their eye contact broke as Jude began placing open kisses at the folds, teasing still before she flicked her tongue out, licking at the tender labia. 

“You taste so good, baby,” she said, words coming out slightly muffled, but by the way Penny moved against her, pushing her hips up in search for contact, Jude knew she had heard. 

“Please… Oh please,  _ Jude…”  _

She really did taste amazing, sweet yet salty, and Jude eagerly pressed in closer as she licked between the wet folds, searching out more of that wetness and slowly licking her open as she grew wetter and wetter against her lips. She moved the tip of her tongue up and down a few times, gradually increasing her speed as Penny whimpered, before licking a long stripe up to her clit, making Penny let out a cry as she wrapped her lips around it and gave a gentle little suck. 

“Christ…” she moaned, her hands grasping at the sheets and twisting into Jude’s hair as she rocked back, spreading her legs wider to offer her girlfriend more room. “Your mouth feels so good…” 

Jude hummed, sending vibrations through the girl’s clit that spread deep inside of her. 

Her tongue continued to tease her, licking at the folds and circling the clit at different speeds, her hands massaging Penny’s thighs. The smell of Penny was all around her, pulling her in deeper, and when she finally began to tease along her opening, Penny moaned loudly, fingers scraping at Jude’s head, begging sweetly for more. Her voice sounded so pretty like that, whiny and broken, and Jude felt the mewl she let out as her tongue thrust inside of her throughout her own body, only causing her tongue to go deeper. 

She was so slippery already, her juices smearing over Jude’s mouth as she began moving her crotch down into her, still searching for more as Jude licked into her. She pressed in as far as she could reach and Penny trembled against her, yet she still wanted more. When Jude added her fingers, sliding two of them over her pussy to get them nice as wet, before rubbing slow circles over her clit, over and over again, her nail scraping it ever so lightly, Penny clenched around her and came. Her insides convulsed around the tongue inside of her hole as her body spasmed, the muscles trying to pull it in deeper. 

“Fuck… Jude… oh fuck! Oh fuck!” she cried, her legs curling around the girl between her thighs, eating her out. Jude let her ride her tongue as she chased her pleasure, her free hand sliding up and down her sides in an almost soothing manner. 

When the orgasm began to subside, however, she did not pull back, but instead continued her movements, deliberate and rougher now, not allowing her girlfriend to fully come down from the waves of pleasure. Penny’s entire body quivered as she removed her tongue and began to suck on her swollen clit, highly sensitive now. Jude’s fingers, meanwhile, moved down to tease at the twitching hole, pressing in over and over again, alternating between one and two fingers, before moving back to stroke at the folds, spreading them apart and rubbing between them. 

“Jude… Jude…” Penny whimpered, groaning and huffing now at the attention, her hips still moving with needy little jerks as she rubbed herself against her. When Jude returned her fingers to press both of them inside, moving slowly so as not to hurt her, she cried out again, her hips sinking down on the feeling of her fingers with such need it made Jude’s careful movements almost unnecessary. She arched her back into the feeling, and muttered something inaudible as Jude curled her fingers inside her, searching out that little spot inside of her that never failed to do the trick. 

“Oh yes...” Jude could finally hear her moan, and she eagerly continued to lick around her opening as she began fucking her fingers in and out of her, pressing down against that little spot inside with each thrust. She kept her movements deliberately slow, dragging out the girl’s pleasure as she slowly let it build, and when Penny came a second time, it was a deeper kind of an orgasm, making her groan and hum, unable even to speak proper sentences, and Jude eagerly drunk down the girl’s juices as she came against her face. 

When Jude pulled back, intending on giving her a moment to catch her breath as her fingers rubbed the outside of her vulva, Penny whined, her head twisting from one side to the other, her body still shivering at the aftershocks of her second orgasm. 

“More… Please… more…” she insisted, but Jude refused, her mouth pulling back to kiss at the girl’s bare thighs. Her pussy was drenched and red, still twitching for more and to Jude it was the prettiest sight she had ever seen, but she knew it was best to give her a moment and wait until the pleasure had almost fully left her body. 

“Please…” Penny’s voice came again, after a few more moments, pleading — actually pleading — for the first time, and with a smile, Jude returned, letting her tongue run up and down her slit, before she sunk two fingers back inside of her, groaning herself at how easily Penny took them in. Three orgasms were a lot, Jude knew, but if Penny wanted more, she could have it. And today, she clearly did… 

“Oh yes, that’s it. Oh yes…” she murmured as Jude began fingering her again, moving her fingers in and out of her as her lips continued to tease her, adding to the pleasure. As for herself, Jude could feel her own panties soaking through, incredibly aroused simply from watching the girl above her fall apart under he touch, and she couldn’t wait till she would feel the same thing Penny did, her fingers deep inside of her, pumping in and out as her other hand joined her tongue on her clit, pleasing her exactly the way Jude liked. 

She could spend forever lying between Penny’s legs, feeling how she shook against her with each orgasm, pulling more and more from her body until she lay spent and aching, pussy sore from over-stimulation yet still willing to receive more. But then, Penny was pulling at her hair and she whimpered for her, urging her back up. Keeping her fingers inside of her, Jude obeyed, frowning but removing her face from her girlfriend’s sweet-tasting pussy, and kissing her way up, over her stomach, between the small tits, and over her neck until her lips found her ear. 

“What do you want, darling?” she asked and Penny whined, her hands clutching at the other girl’s body. She was making sounds, but wasn’t actually producing words. Her hips were still fucking back on the fingers curled deep within her, massaging her insides. Jude kissed and licked at her earlobe. And then finally…

“Kiss me. Please… Kiss me.”

Jude did, moving her body so she was leaning over her, her fingers still buried deep within the other girl, as she pressed her lips against her, making Penny taste herself as she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. Whatever she had needed, the kiss seemed to give it, and with one final cry, she came a third time, her whole body spasming with over-exhaustion, fingers digging into Jude’s skin, and her legs wrapping around her to make sure she didn’t pull away. Jude continued to move her fingers, pleasuring her until the last of the aftershocks had ebbed away and only removing them when Penny’s legs eased around her wrist. 

She carefully wiped her wet hand on the sheets, before she laid down half on top of the other girl, kissing her softly as she nipped at her bottom lip. 

“Good?” she asked when she pulled away and Penny chuckled as she caught her breath, her eyes opening to look at the girl in the eye. Her eyes shone green and sparkled with joy. Her whole face looked easy and relaxed, shining at her orgasm, and Jude felt another tingle at her crotch. 

“I love you,” Penny said next, and Jude felt as if her whole body had melted at the sincerity of her voice. She smiled, feeling weak, and when Penny reached up to kiss her, she could barely respond at first. When she finally found control over her body again, Penny let out a string of chuckles, and began rolling them over, pressing her leg between Jude’s and rubbing her thigh against her. 

“My turn,” she said, and when her fingers slipped between her thighs and rubbed her through her panties, Jude could only lay back and groan, wondering what in the world she had ever done to deserve this. 

**Author's Note:**

> I might actually write a part two of this after this challenge is over. I had so much fun with it, and I would like to focus more on John next time. I also know that the person who requested this also asked for sex toys... I didn't really quite manage to get those into this fic, but I could have some fun with that in part 2... 
> 
> Tomorrow's prompt will be "voice kink". Let's see how that goes. 
> 
> Also, again, I edited this myself because chut is still busy with life. Excuse any awkwardness.


End file.
